


Don't Let the Monster Take Over

by Funkychickennugget



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Parental Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkychickennugget/pseuds/Funkychickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating a laboratory Edward is exposed to a strange blue liquid. While at first it appears harmless the Elric soon grows ears and a tail. They physical changes are not the worst part though. The boy slowly loses his mind to his new feral side. Thankfully Roy and Al are here to help but will Edward be able to hold on to his humanity or will the monster take over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ed clapped his hands together expecting the familiar blue flash.

Al laughed softly behind him. "Brother no matter how many times you try it your alchemy isn't going to magically come back."

"It's always worth a shot Al. Besides that's why I have you by my side. Can you unseal this door?" Ed asked. Al walked over and with a clap unlocked the door into the lab they were investigating. Edward couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort watching Al. Human hands, human legs, and that kind grin he always remembered albeit a bit older. He would never regret giving up alchemy for his brother.

"Brother hurry up."

Ed startled realizing he had spaced out and Al was already inside. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming Al."

The colonel had sent them on a routine investigation of a laboratory that hadn't been cooperating with the mandatory state checks. They were to sneak in and find if anything was out of line. Ed knew these missions were pointless and he had no real reason to stay in the military but he never had the heart to leave and settle back into the small country life after seeing the world. "Maybe one day when I'm older I'll settle down." Ed thought to himself. "Maybe with Winry. She is really pretty even if she's a gear head. I always kind of liked her. No wait! Stop that Edward! Winry is like a sister to you and you sure as heck don't have feelings for her!"

Al stopped studying Ed "Brother are you sick? Your face is all red." The younger brother started to feel the elder's forehead.

"Stop it Al." Ed swatted the hand away embarrassed. Al chuckled "Brother you have too much pride, but you feel fine?" "Of course I'm fine idiot." Ed crossed his arms in a pout but let the corners of his mouth rise a little.

"Brother did you hear that?" the brothers froze at the sound of footsteps.

"Hurry Al, find him." Ed charged off in the direction of the noise. Suddenly his foot hooked on box of some kind and he tumbled forward and just his luck, straight into a bucket of blue liquid.

"Brother!" Al yelled rushing over.

"Don't touch me Al you don't know what this stuff is." Ed got out angrily wringing his shirt. "This is disgusting." He scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Brother I can't hear the footsteps anymore." The brothers searched the building and found nothing else out of the unordinary.

"Let's report back to the colonel. I'm sure he's dying to hear the details of another stupid pointless mission he sent us on again."

Al looked disapprovingly at Ed. "Brother you know he's General Mustang now and he's done so much for us. Without him we might not have gotten our bodies back. Can't you speak a little more highly of him?"

Ed flashed a smirk. "Sorry Al but to me he will always be the bastard colonel."

Al sighed in defeat. "Let's just get the gunk cleaned off of you brother. You're starting to smell." Al teased pinching his nose and waving his hand.

"Oh hush Al." Ed pouted but smiled at his brother. His dear brother. Those kind eyes and a heart just as golden. No he wouldn't ever regret the decision to give up alchemy for him.

~~~~~Later at the military dorms~~~~~

"I guess the blue stuff was harmless because I feel fine." Ed said shaking his wet hair.

"Brother you're getting me wet." Al laughed playfully punching the others shoulder. Ed yawned.

"I think I'm going to bed Al. G'night. See ya tomorrow."

"Goodnight brother."

Edward pulled the blanket over himself falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He'd have to report to the stupid colonel tomorrow.

~~~~Morning~~~~~

Ed's head was itching terribly. He scratched at his hair angrily. His hand brushed against something soft on his head. He yelled jumping out of bed swatting at his head. Al burst into the room.

"Brother what's going on!"

"Al I think there's a bug or a mouse or something in my hair get it out." Ed yanked on the soft thing and yelped in pain as he did so. "Whatever it is it's stuck tight. What are you doing Al come help me?" Ed froze when he saw his brother staring mouth a gap at him. "Al?" Ed asked uncomfortable by the look Al was giving him.

Al walked over to the dresser grabbing a mirror. "Um brother?" Al held up the mirror at Ed. "I don't think that blue liquid was nothing.

Ed snatched the mirror in shock. On top of his head were two German Shepard like ears the same color as his hair. He touched one softly. "Oh my God Al. I have freakin dog ears."

Al touched one and half smiled coyly. "Well at least they are cute."


	2. What's going on?

Edward had discovered within the last several hours that not only did he have ears but it appeared he was also growing a tail. Although it was only a small stub at the moment he had already assumed it would continue to grow.

"Do you think its temporary brother?" Al asked staring at his ears.

Ed made an attempt to shield his ears with his hands. "I don't know Al. I hope so." Ed laid his face in his hands intently thinking about the situation he was in. "Is it temporary? How will I hide this until it goes away? Should I tell someone? What do I do if it's permanent? I am not ready to go from a fifteen year old boy to a fifteen year old house pet." Ed felt something rub his ear and his body unwilling relaxed as he leaned in towards the hand. Ed jumped realizing what he just did and angrily slapped the hand. "Alphonse what are you doing?" he yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry brother." Al laughed "they just looked so soft and you seemed to be enjoying it for a second."

Ed glared at his brother. I am not some dog Al don't do that again."

Al smiled and in barely concealed laughter muttered "I'm sorry brother I won't pet your ears again." Both boys jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric are you in there?"

The calm voice of the colonel echoed through the door. Alphonse and Edward looked at each other in horror. The colonel could not see him like this.

"M-maybe you should tell him brother?" Al suggested.

"Are you insane he would never let me live this down? Besides this is my problem I'll take care of it myself."

At that moment the colonel decided to let himself in with the spare dormitory key he kept since he after all the boys legal guardian. Ed made an unceremonious dive behind the couch and Al tried to keep a normal tone calling out.

"Hi colonel I was just about to answer the door."

Roy looked around noticing the younger Elric was alone. "Alphonse where's your brother?"

"Oh Ed he um brother is out right now at the er the library yeah the library!"

Alphonse looked please with his lie while Edward had to suppress a sigh. Al was never the best liar. The poor kid was too honest and kind.

~~~ROY~~~

Roy was not one to miss something like that. He called out in a taunting voice "Well I hope the little shorty doesn't need someone to help him reach the top shelf." At that Edward bolted out from behind the couch.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO EVEN AN ANT COULD STEP ON?!"

Roy was about to laugh and tell Fullmetal that he had said no such thing when he noticed the pair of ears atop of the boys head. "My God." He muttered under his breathe. "What have you boys gotten into?" He face palmed. They couldn't even handle a simple laboratory check without getting into some kind of trouble. "Look Fullmetal, I know the last four years of your lives revolved around getting your bodies back but I don't think you need any extra pieces." He flicked his hand in the direction of the ears.

Ed blushed profusely. "Well colonel maybe if you wouldn't send us on stupid missions this wouldn't happen." Edward argued.

Roy put on his signature smirk at Edwards embarrassment. On the inside he was concerned about the boy. "Were the ears the only thing that's changed? Is it reversible? Fullmetal needed to go see a doctor." Roy grabbed Ed's coat by the door and handed it to the boy.

Edward looked at him confusedly pulling on his coat. "Wait what's going on?"

"You." He said pointing at Ed. "Are going to see doctor Marcoh." Roy yanked Ed's hood up successfully covering his ears. "Come on we will take my car."

Edward help tightly to his hood as he walked the short distance to Roy's car quickly clambering into the back. Al got in next to him. As they drove Roy quizzed them in what happened. "Where were you?"

"Where do you think bastard?" Edward crossed his arms and stared out the window.

"Fullmetal I know your temper is as short as your height but can you please not be a smart alec for once and answer my questions?"

Edward tensed and the only thing restraining him from lunging at Roy was his seatbelt. "DON"T CALL ME LITTLE YOU PERVERTED EGOTISTIC JERK!"

Roy calmly replied to the screaming boy. "Now, now Fullmetal we don't have time for these little arguments." Roy quickly cut off another rant. "Alphonse what was your brother doing the day this happened and how long has he been this way.

"We were at the laboratory you sent us to yesterday and we were trying to track down where footsteps were coming from when brother tripped and fell into a bucket of some kind of blue liquid."

Ed butted in "I didn't trip somebody left a stupid box in the middle of a hallway. I mean who does that it's a safety hazard." The elder brother whined.

"Quiet Fullmetal." Roy hushed the boy. "Go on Alphonse."

"Well general he was fine last night but this morning when he woke up he had these dog like ears. He also has the start of a tail growing. W-will you be able to fix brother?" Roy glanced in the mirror at Alphonse's worried expression.

"Everything will be fine Alphonse. Doctor Marcoh will take great care of your brother."

Edward huffed in the seat next to Al. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Alphonse apologized to his brother before returning to looking out the window.

Roy pulled into the driveway of house at the outskirts of central. Piling out of the car they started to walk towards the door when Roy saw Edward suck in a nervous breathe. He softened at the sight realizing that Edward was scared. He was just a little kid after all and these changes to his body must be scaring him. Roy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright to be nervous Fullmetal, but don't worry Doctor Marcoh will fix this." He smiled what was supposed to be a comforting look.

Edward brushed his hand off and muttered a quick "I'm not scared just annoyed that I have to keep looking at your smug face and have to hide these stupid ears."

Roy smirked at the boy trying to act tough but the visible relax in Ed's shoulders proved that he had comforted the boy somewhat. With that he knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is already finished on Fanfiction.net so if you can't wait for more feel free to read it there. Reviews and criticism are always welcome. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on fanfiction.net and the same story is posted there. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review or any criticism!


End file.
